la isla del amors
by viduccA
Summary: sonic x amy knuckles x rouge es lo uniko ke podemos decir ¬¬


Era una hermosa y tranquila tarde en un lugar muy pacifico y alejado de la sociedad....donde todo permanecía en constante silencio....se podían oír varios pájaros cantar y volar en rumbo diferente....los suaves y cálidos sonidos del mar , el viento jugar con las palmeras ( mas bien en una islita)  
  
Rouge: O=O mía!  
  
knuckles- ¬¬ mía y punto  
  
rouge- mía!!!  
  
knuckles-cállate chica murciélago que no entiendes es mía!!  
  
rouge-ash!!!...como me molestas...te odio (que enojona .)  
  
amy-¨ entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso ¨ (y empieza a reír) pero no se había dado cuenta que sonic la estaba mirando de manera muy tierna  
  
sonic- ^-^ - el joven , autentico , hermoso , carismático , ((PAF* X~x ok ia)) sonic seguía mirando a su compañera eriza pero...algo hizo que rápidamente cambiara de opinión causando que se repitiera a el mismo "no , no puedo" , de nuevo centro su mirada a sus otros 2 acompañantes que seguían discutiendo...  
  
knuckles- ¬¬ gr.  
  
rouge- ¬¬---X  
  
amy- crees que sigan a si por mas tiempo?  
  
sonic- .....  
  
amy- sonic? o,o  
  
sonic- ..... -seguia sumido en sus pensamientos pero....recordó que alguien lo llamaba  
  
sonic- he?  
  
amy- te encuentras bien?  
  
sonic- he....si...si claro  
  
indignada volvió a su misma posición volviendo a ver a los otros 2 jóvenes que casi se matan mutuamente ((xD))  
  
rouge-eres un descarado!!! ( y trata de aventarle una cachetada pero knuckles se la detiene )  
  
rouge y knuckles se quedan mirando con una mirada penetrante llena de.....de....de ¿¿amor??  
  
Rouge-¨ se ve tan apuesto cuando se enoja.." Pero como puedo pensar eso yo" " no no puede ser que yo este...este enamo  
  
Knuckles-¨ en lugar de pegarme quisiera que me abrazaras y que me dieras un tierno beso que dure una eternidad" " O DIOS NO PUEDE SER!!!! EN KE ESTY PENSANDO"  
  
Knuckles & Rouge- yo....es decir....tu...(los dos mas rojos que un tomate ..)  
  
Sonic- por fin......surp!...- le chupa a su popotito de clamato...pero resulto que no tenia y en esa misma situación se encontraba amy para agarrar el clamato necesitaban ir a la otra palapita que se encontraba a casi 20 kilómetros de donde estaban ellos  
  
Amy & Sonic- Me acompañas  
  
Amy & Sonic- bueno- los dos un poco sonrojados (navi: que bonitos!!! Vidas: quien se cree esa para robarme mi knux T__T navi: POF!!! Y si no te tranquilizas te voy a meter otro sape mas fuerte Vidas: ok..ok tranquila T___T)  
  
Amy- chicos los dejamos vamos air por un poco mas de clamato nos acompañan??  
  
Rouge- No gracias yo prefiero que vayan ustedes solitos- dice guiñándole el ojo a sonic lo cual hizo que se sonrojara  
  
Knuckles- pues yo si los acompaño- pero rouge lo jala de los pelos tan fuerte que cae a l suelo  
  
Rouge- TU NO LOS ACOMPAÑAS A NINGUN LADO!! (Vidas:HORA SI QUIEN SE CREE ESA PA' MALTRATARME A MI KNUX!!! Mugre vieja esta gente navi!!!navi!!!! déjame entrar a la historia navi!!!navi!!! Navi: POOOOFF!!! Te dije que te hiba a doler mas Vidas: ;___; ya nadien me quiere * se va a un rincón a llorar dramáticamente*)- y le susurra al oído - ' que no vez que estos dos tórtolos se quieren dejadlos solos'  
  
Knuckles- jejejejeje bueno creo que mejor me quedo con rouge no queremos que le pase nada verdad??- ante este comentario rouge se sonroja..(vidas: porq estoy solita no hay nadie aquí a mi lado AAAAAAAAA MI KNUX!! MI KNUX!!!! ;___;)  
  
Amy- ok como quieran  
  
Ya a varios metros de distancia rouge suelta a knuckles  
  
Rouge- estuviste apunto de arruinar la declaración de Sonic con Amy el me dijo que le hiba a decir lo que sentía...(Navi: NOOOOOOOOO T___T Vidas: si Navi sufre sufre como yo sufrí!!! Muajajajajajaj xD)  
  
Knuckles- y que siente...(Navi: Que ingenuo Vidas:#¬¬ KE DIJISTE!!! Navi: no nada nada n.n)  
  
Rouge- EL LA QUIERE!!...-(Navi: NOOOOOO ;__; Vidas: MI KNUX!!! Navi: MI SONIC!!!! Vidas: LLOREMOS JUNTAS AMIGAA!!!!)  
  
Knuckles- OHHH  
  
Rouge- yo me voy a ir a tomar un baño ADIOS...nos vemos mas al rato  
  
Knuckles- muy bien yo voy a estar esperando a sonic y a amy  
  
Mientras tanto en el camino hacia lo palapita...&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Amy-sabes sonic cuando estoy contigo me siento....  
  
Sonic- como te sientes amy a caso te sientes incomoda?  
  
Amy- no no al contrario yo me siento protegida- dice esto poniéndosele de frente  
  
Sonic- a si yo también me siento así me siento bien es decir me- pero el no puedo terminar esta frase oirque ay se acerco a darle un tierno cálido y dulce beso (Navi: NOOOOO!!!!¬¬# VIDAS!!! Vidas- (chiflando) fui fui fui fui JJAJAJJAJA)  
  
Amy- Te amo Sonic  
  
Sonic- pero yo....  
  
Amy-( con cara de tristeza)lo entiendo tu quieres a sally no es así?  
  
Sonic- NO...es solo que yo era el que te hiba a decir eso...  
  
Amy-o.o SONIC!!!!!- y se le tira encima  
  
Sonic-(acariciándole el pelo) yo tan bien te amo- y le da otro tierno beso ...tirados en la arena  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Knuckles - (Soñando) Hola Rouge- rouge estaba entrando a las aguas del lago para echarse un 'chapuzón'  
  
Rouge- HOLA!- pero después que rouge la saludo se le vino el agua del lago como una ola mortal ahogándola  
  
Knuckles- NOOOO!!! ROUGE!!!!  
  
Knuckles- (entre dormido y despierto) NOOO Rouge Rouge!!!....e que que....  
  
Knuckles- tengo que ir a buscarla no quiero que le pase nada malo- apunto de correr a buscarla  
  
Knuckles- porque tengo que ir a buscar a la chica murciélago acaso yo....ASHH!!!! (agitando su cabeza) lo tengo que admitir YO AMO A LA CHICA MURCIÉLAGO! (Vidas: NOOOOOOOOOO T_T PORQ AAAA MI KNUX! MI KNUX!!! LA LANZARON UN ECHIZO LE LANZARON UN ECHIZO BUAAAA!!!!!! AAAAAAA!!!!)  
  
Knuckles- La tengo que ir a buscar....- se va corriendo &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Amy - (recostada en la arena) sabes creo que se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que ir por los clamatos y regresar  
  
Sonic- No lo que pasa es que no creo que debamos regresar hasta mañana con los chicos  
  
Amy- PORKE! O.o  
  
Sonic- No crees que ellos también necesitan tiempo para 'contentarse n.n  
  
Amy- Tienes razón pero donde nos quedaremos nosotros  
  
Sonic- Bueno en la palapita ahí un viejo amigo trabajando le podemos decir que nos lleve a un lugar a hospedar  
  
Amy- Me parece muy bien!!!  
  
Sonic- Muy bien entonces Vamonos!!  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Vemos a Knuckles tratando de encontrara rouge en la pequeña islita pasa por un pequeño lago y ve a rouge aventándose un clavado desde una cascadita que estaba entre el lago y la islita  
  
Knuckles - se ve tan hermosa- dijo esto casi como un susurro  
  
Rouge no lo había visto y estaba pensando en voz alta  
  
Rouge- porque!!! Porque siempre tengo que enojarme con ese enquida porque con el si yo yo....no no pues NO SI PUEDO YO AMO A ESE ENQUIDA HERMOSO!!!!  
  
Knuckles- pues gracias por el cumplido- dijo echándose el un clavado desde la orilla  
  
Rouge- (mas roja que un faro de una ambulancia) Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles-(acercándosele) yo también te amo - y le da un baso lleno de amor y de ternura  
  
Rouge - (separándosele)- le da una cachetada  
  
Rouge- esto es por escuchar lo que digo a mi espaldas- se le acerca seductoramente-y esto- le rodea las manos alrededor del cuello de Knuckles- es porque yo también te amo - le da un apisonado beso en la boca acercando lo cada vez mas con sus manos lo que hizo que Knuckles se sorprendiera y que la agarrara de la cintura  
  
Knuckles -( entre besos) n..o cre..ees que...mej..or no...s sal...salimos del...agu...agua  
  
Rouge - (en la misma situación) Muy...bien  
  
Y se soltaron (Vidas: NOOOOO deacuerdo u.u no me importa voy a cambiar a Knuckles por Shaoran muajajajajj)  
  
Knuckles :te amo mi pequeña murciélago  
  
Rouge : YO TAMBIEN MI ENQUIDA  
  
FIN  
  
Navi: T_T y así quedo la historia de mi amor sonic ¬¬# de Amy de Knuckles y de rouge *o*  
  
Vidas : T__T SII pero yo tengo otro amor *_* Shaoran!!!!!  
  
Navi: muy bien en fin espero y que les aya gustado el fanfic quehizimos con mucho cariño vidas y yo  
  
Vidas: Hasta la próxima!  
  
Navi: si tienen quejas pueden dárnosla con estos mail Daydé_chinita@hotmail.com y navi_902@hotmail.com 


End file.
